Pierre Turgeon
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec, Quebec | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2007 | image = Pierreturgeon.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Pierre Turgeon (born August 28, 1969 in Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec, Canada) is a retired Canadian professional player who played for the NHL's Buffalo Sabres, New York Islanders, Montreal Canadiens, St. Louis Blues, Dallas Stars, and the Colorado Avalanche. Pierre is the younger brother of former NHL player Sylvain Turgeon. Playing career Turgeon was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres as the 1st overall pick in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft. In 1991, Turgeon, along with Benoit Hogue, Uwe Krupp, and Dave McLlwain, was traded to the New York Islanders for Pat LaFontaine, Randy Wood, Randy Hillier and future considerations. Turgeon's best season as an Islander was the 1992–93 season, where he scored 58 goals and 132 points and helped lead the Islanders to the Wales Conference Finals where they would lose to eventual Stanley Cup Champion Montreal Canadiens in five games. Along the way the Islanders defeated the Washington Capitals and upset the two time defending Stanley Cup Champion Pittsburgh Penguins. The first round series, which the Islanders won in 6 games, is infamous for an on-ice incident. After scoring a series-clinching goal during game six at Nassau Coliseum, Dale Hunter of the Capitals checked Turgeon from behind as he celebrated his goal. Turgeon suffered a separated shoulder and missed the ensuing series against the Penguins. Hunter received a then-record 21 game suspension for the hit. Turgeon returned in Game 7 of the Penguins series and again for the semifinals against the Montreal Canadiens, though he was not in peak form as he had not fully recovered. The Islanders bowed out of the playoffs after a hard-fought five game series, two of which went to overtime. After beating the Isles, the Canadiens went on to win the Stanley Cup. During the failed 1994–95 season, General Manager Don Maloney decided to rebuild the team, which included trading Turgeon and Vladimir Malakhov to the Montreal Canadiens for Kirk Muller, Matthieu Schneider and Craig Darby. He was traded by Montreal to the St. Louis Blues with Rory Fitzpatrick and Craig Conroy for Murray Baron, Shayne Corson, and a fifth round selection in the 1997 Entry Draft on October 29, 1996. He joined the Dallas Stars as a free agent on July 1, 2001, and the Colorado Avalanche as a free agent on August 3, 2005. Turgeon took a year off during the 2004–05 lockout. As an Islander, Turgeon was awarded the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy in the 1992–93 NHL season. He participated in the NHL All-Star Game in 1990, 1993, 1994, and 1996. On 8 November 2005, Turgeon became the 34th player in NHL history to score 500 goals. On September 5, 2007 announced his retirement from the NHL. Acomplishments *7th youngest player to score 100 Points- 19 years, 156 days (behind Sidney Crosby, Dale Hawerchuk, Wayne Gretzky, Ted Kennedy, Brian Bellows & Jimmy Carson) *5th youngest player to score 200 Points- 20 years, 155 days (behind Sidney Crosby, Wayne Gretzky, Jimmy Carson & Mario Lemieux) *5th youngest player to score 300 Points- 21 years, 194 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Sidney Crosby, Mario Lemieux & Jimmy Carson) *5th youngest player to score 400 Points- 22 years, 195 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Dale Hawerchuk, Sidney Crosby & Mario Lemieux) *5th youngest player to score 500 Points- 23 years, 176 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, Sidney Crosby & Dale Hawerchuk) *4th youngest player to score 600 Points- 24 years, 177 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux & Dale Hawerchuk) *9th youngest player to score 700 Points- 26 years, 68 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, Dale Hawerchuk, Steve Yzerman, Bryan Trottier, Bobby Orr, Jaromir Jagr & Denis Savard)) *10th youngest player to score 800 Points- 27 years, 105 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, Dale Hawerchuk, Steve Yzerman, Bryan Trottier, Bobby Orr, Denis Savard. Jaromir Jagr & Mike Bossy) *10th youngest player to score 900 Points- 28 years, 160 days (behind Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, Dale Hawerchuk, Steve Yzerman, Bryan Trottier, Jaromir Jagr. Denis Savard, Mike Bossy & Guy Lafleur) Career statistics External links * *Profile at Greatest Hockey Legends Category:Born in 1969 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Granby Bisons alumni Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:NHL first overall draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Retired in 2007 Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick